In general, a part is built up by providing material (in the form of powder, frit, . . . ) at locations where the part presents cracks (or fissures) and/or depressions. To do this, it is common practice to use welding or brazing techniques.
The method of the invention can be used in particular for building up a part of a turbomachine (e.g. a turbojet, a turboprop, a terrestrial gas turbine, . . . ) and, more particularly, a turbojet fan casing.
Turbojet fan casings are usually made of aluminum alloy and suffer damage during fabrication (blows from tools) or while the turbojet is in operation (ingesting pebbles or other projectiles that strike the casing). In general, it is difficult to build up such casings by welding since the weldability of the aluminum alloys used is rather limited, such alloys having very high thermal conductivity and great reflectivity.
Amongst known methods, it is known to build up a part by using tungsten inert gas (TIG) welding. Nevertheless, that method presents drawbacks: the zone of the part that is thermally affected by the welding is too great and it presents significant amounts of deformation. Furthermore, before being able to proceed with building up, it is necessary to remove the fan casing so as to separate it from the remainder of the turbojet low-pressure compressor module (also known as the fan and booster module), since the electric arc generated during TIG welding would damage ball bearings forming part of the assembly.